Just A Game
by Red-volution
Summary: Sakura harus menyesali kenekatannya. Menantang Naruto bermain kartu dengan taruhan luar biasa bukanlah hal yang bisa disepelekan/NaruSaku/RateM/Read n review?


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING(s)** : AU, OOC, typos, Rate M for some reason!

 **If you don't like, I'm not suggest you to tead!**

 **But if you like, I hope you enjoy^^**

:

:

:

:

Sakura melotot. Lembaran terakhir kertas karton kecil milik pria yang duduk didepannya jatuh ke tengah kasur bersprei putih.

Pria berambut kuning itu mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Karena tak bisa berteriak ia hanya meringis bangga penuh kemenangan. " _Yoshaa_!" Teriakan yang malah pantas disebut _bisikan_ _volume tinggi_ memenuhi kamar tidur si perempuan merah jambu.

Sakura merubah raut wajahnya yang jelita jadi terlihat kusut. Dengan sedikit malas ia menata kembali puluhan kartu yang bercecer dan menjadikannya satu tumpukan utuh.

Iris hijaunya yang biasanya teduh terlihat menggelap. Karena dendam barangkali?

"Berhenti menyeringai seperti itu. Apa maumu Naruto?"

"Hee... kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa?" Suara serak seduktif mengalun dari bibir pria berkulit eksotis dihadapannya. Pria bernama Naruto itu bergerak maju. Memotong jarak yang memisahkan tempat mereka mendudukan diri diatas kasur. Wajahnya yang pertama maju. Mendekati wajah Sakura yang mulai bersemu.

Kelopak perempuan itu terkatup erat dengan belahan bibirnya terbuka kecil. Bersiap menerima apa yang akan si pria lakukan padanya.

Naruto baru menyentuh dagu lancip perempuan berkulit putih itu. Alisnya mengernyit bingung saat bibir yang jadi pusat perhatianya nampak megap-megap kecil sambil bergerak maju. Ia terkekeh dalam hati. 'Ada yang tidak sabar rupanya, tapi...'

Naruto melabuhkan bibirnya dibibir peach si wanita. Menyesap dalam-dalam rasa manis dan kenyal itu. Bagai candu yang harus ia dapat detik ini juga guna bertahan hidup. Ia menyapu bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Si perempuan dari raut wajahnya terlihat pasrah, mati-matian menahan. Saat stimulasi menggoda itu ia tak diijinkan untuk membalas, bahkan merespon. Sesuai peraturan... dan karena itulah jadi semacam siksaan baginya. Mati-matian memendam hasrat untuk mencumbu balik.

Akh! Terkutuklah permainan kartu ini! Terkutuklah kesepakatan yang mereka buat untuk taruhan! Dan terkutuklah kemampuan mencium Naruto yang kelewat hebat!

Setelah beberapa detik yang menurut Naruto, umm... _wow_ , pria itu memundurkan wajah. Sakura mendengus penuh benci. Membuang wajahnya yang tertinggal jejak rona merah pekat.

"Jangan merengut. Kesepakatan tetap kesepakan, kan?" Naruto menyeringai lebar. Dan bagi Sakura, seringai itu seperti seriangan licik dari seekor siluman rubah.

"Berikutnya aku yang akan menang!"

"Hoo... kau sudah mengatakan itu delapan kali, tapi sejak tadi aku terus yang mendapatkan _hadiahnya_. Lihat saja bibir dan lehermu itu." Sakura dengan raut tegas men- _shuffle_ tumpukan kartu ditangannya. Sambil melakukan kegiatan itu ia mengajukan satu kata. "Bibir!"

"Leher," timpal Naruto santai.

Tangan putih itu bergerak lincah membagi kartu hingga masing-masing mendapat sepuluh lembar. Satu kartu terbuka ditengah-tengah dan sisanya diletakan masih dengan tertumpuk.

Satu persatu pemain itu menjatuhkan kartu sesuai warna, atau angka yang tertera dari kartu yang baru dijatuhkan. Tak jarang juga mereka menambah jumlah kartu mereka dengan mengambil dari tumpukan yang tersedia hingga mendapat kartu yang sesuai.

Beberapa menit permainan itu hampir mencapai puncak. Masing pemain memegang dua kartu. Sakura menorehkan senyum kemenangan. Menjatuhkan salah satu dari dua kartunya. Ia makin girang saat mimik wajah Naruto terlihat agak panik.

Namun sedetik kemudian pria itu menggeleng... Hah? Apa dia menyerah? Tentu saja tidak. Naruto tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Ia membuat cengiran lebar khasnya dan membuang dua kartu sama secara bersamaan. Berwarna hitam dengan angka 4+ disana.

"Aaa..." Sakura speechless.

"Ckckck... mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu."

"Ghh... urusai! Taruhannya gandakan atau tidak sama sekali!" Sakura tak kunjung menyerah. Perwatakannya yang memang keras kepala mendukung tekadnya yang paling tidak terima akan kekalahan.

Maka jalan satu-satunya yang ia ambil adalah menggandakan taruhan. _Double or nothing_. Mereka akan bermain satu kali lagi. Dan bila Naruto menang ia akan mendapat semakin banyak _hadiah_. Namun bila Sakura yang menang maka taruhan akan dianggap impas.

"Serius? Memangnya apa lagi yang lebih baik selain leher yang bisa kau beri?" Naruto mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan sebuah deheman. Tersenyum tipis.

"Se-se... se..."

"Se-apa?"

"Se... semuanya..." Naruto kali ini mati-matian menahan tawa. Melihat Sakura yang pasrah dan menundukan wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah. Bergetar takut seakan dia adalah kelinci kecil dihadapan seekor singa buas.

"Oke, ayo lakukan." Dengan jantung berdegup cepat perempuan itu membagi kartu. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

 _Glek_

Ia meneguk ludah. Satu bulir keringat mengalir turun dipelipis kirinya. 'Sial...semua kartuku jelek...'

Dengan senyuman lebar satu persatu kartu turun dari tangan si pria dengan kumis kucing dipipi itu. Sedangkan tangan Sakura harus dibuat bergetar saat terpaksa menjatuhkan kartu yang jelek demi mengimbangi.

Naruto bergumam riang, ketika tersisa tiga kartu ditangan. Dan dewi fortuna memang tengah berbaik hati dengannya. Ketiga kartu itu... ahaha, ia jadi terlalu bersemangat!

Ketegangan memenuhi ruangan bercat putih itu. Tapi hanya Sakura lah yang merasa tertekan. Ditambah senyuman kemenangan Naruto yang makin memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Rasa percaya dirinya sudah anjlok. Bukan hanya sampai nol, tapi sampai minus!

"..."

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu, loh."

"..."

"Ehem!"

"..."

"Halooo! Sakura- _chan_ , kau masih disana, kan?"

"Uhh, diam kau _bakaa_! Aku menyerah, puas!?"

Naruto berkedip sekilas. Agak merasa asing dengan kata menyerah. Terlebih lagi diucapkan oleh perempuan itu.

"Hee... begitukah?"

Naruto menjatuhkan kartunya asal. Mulai merangkak mendekat dengan seringai lebar dibibirnya.

Ugh... Sakura berharap tak melihat seringai itu. Entah apa rahasianya. Namun rasanya seringai itu dapat melumpuhkan seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Seperti layaknya _neurotoksin_. Ia kesulitan bergerak padahal ingin merangkak mundur. Kedua tangannya meraba permukaan kasur itu. Sedikit demi sedikit berhasil merespon, namun naas. Ia terpojok diujung.

Naruto menggeleng kecil. Mengisyaratkan pada wanita cantik itu untuk menyerah saja. Wajah Naruto mendekat. Dan itu Sakura gunakan sebagai acuan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Tapi...

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia disambut dengan wajah tampan Naruto yang bersisa beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Deruan napas segar menerpa wajahnya. Bau itu mungkin berkat obat kumur pria ini.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Bibir tipis itu membentuk kurva. Melengkung sempurna dengan sudutnya yang terangkat. "Kau yang menjanjikan gandakan atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi saat kalah kenapa kau juga yang jadi takut?"

Wajah merona Sakura berpaling. Melirik kearah tangannya yang mencengkram sprei kasur hingga kusut. "Ya sudahlah..."

"Eh?"

Naruto menyeringai. Melabuhkan tanganya dipingga ramping perempuan itu dan menariknya mendekati tubuhnya. Sakura tak sempat merespon dan hanya memekik kaget. Saat tubuhnya dipaksa mendekat Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, mengungkung tubuh kecilnya diantara dua lengan.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja meminta hadiahku." Rona Sakura kian memekat melihat seringai seksi itu.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal yang memalu- hmmph." Sakura terbelalak. Untaian katanya dibatalkan oleh ciuman Naruto yang mendarat sebelum semua yang ingin ia katakan tuntas terselesaikan.

Bibir pria itu bergerak. Melumat rakus namun dengan cara yang lembut menggoda. Sakura kehilangan kata. Matanya yang semula terbuka lebarpun telah tertutup erat beberapa detik lalu.

Tubuh kecilnya yang berada dalam kungkungan Naruto mulai menggeliat aneh. Berusaha sekerasnya menghentikan letupan gejolak yang menggelora dalam tubuhnya. Kakinya menendang-nendang sprei kasur. Memaksa kain itu melorot, hingga bergelayut nyaris jatuh.

"Umhh..." Sakura kian terbuai. Tangan Naruto mengelus lembut pinggang bawahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan. Dengan cepat namun lembut lidah Naruto menerobos masuk. Memiringkan kepala, mendalamkan ciuman panas yang bukan kali pertama ini.

"Ahh..."

Sakura mengerang nikmat. Kala tangan lawan mainnya mulai bergerilya disekeliling lekuk tubuhnya. Naruto menjeda. Berhenti mencumbu atau menggerakan tangannya. Ia mengangkat wajah sedikit. Benang saliva pendek terputus saat wajah rupawannya membuat jarak.

Ia menyeringai. "Seingatku, janji yang kita buat adalah 'yang kalah tidak boleh membalas', iyakan? Jadi, kenapa kau bersemangat sekali tadi, hm?"

"Naruto..." Sakura memprotes dengan suara parau dan tatapan sayu. Wajahnya hampir memerah total setelah melakukan ciuman panas itu -serta menahan diri agar tak membalas meski rasanya ia hampir putus asa. Ia tak bisa menahannya.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

Lengan Sakura menggelayut cepat keleher si pria. Ia menarik wajah tan itu. Menginginkan sebuah ciuman yang sama, bahkan lebih.

Naruto terkekeh. Saat bibir lembut wanita itu memagut rakus bibirnya. Ia memaksa ciuman berhenti dan mendapat geraman tak suka. "Kau mengingkari kesepakatan, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura tak berniat menjawab. Ia menarik lagi tengkuk Naruto. Tapi si pirang menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak boleh. Ini tidak sesuai kesepakatan..." Netra hijau yang dipekati kabut nafsu itu makin menyayu.

Naruto mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Sakura. Menjillat kecil hingga membat Naruto merasakan tubuh yang menempel ketat padanya sedikit bergetar. "Kalau kau benar menginginkan ini..." Naruto mendorong pinggulnya. Sakura mengerang saat merasakan pergesakan keintiman mereka. Sesaat pria itu tersenyum. "Lupakan saja kesepakatan itu."

Sakura makin tenggelam. Raut-raut kenikmatan yang tertempel diwajahnya dibarengi juga dengan rasa ingin yang luar biasa.

"Naruhh..."

Bibir Naruto segera memberi ciuman kecil kesekeliling area dibawah telinga hingga mendekat ke rahang, setelah mendapat persetujuan juga permohonan dari sang lawan main. Sakura menggelinjang. Meringis sejadi-jadinya. "Uhh..."

"Katakan kalau kau menyukainya..."

"I-iya- ahh..." Sakura melenguh pendek. Tangan pria itu bergerak. Menggerayang nakal sisi samping tubuh menggoda sang perempuan. Tangan Sakura mencengkram sekuat yang ia bisa, pada kedua bahu kokoh nan lebar Naruto.

"Ahhh... uhh..." Erangan dari mulutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Hingga membuat celana Naruto serasa begitu sesak. Pria kunging itu mulai mencium, menjilat serta menggigit kecil jenjang lehernya. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu tak tinggal diam. Tangan nakal namun lihai itu sudah menyelinap kedalam kemeja putih longgar yang dikenakan Sakura. Mengelus secara singular pinggul serta pinggang bagian belakang. Halus, tidak terburu-buru, menggairahkan...

"Ahhn... Naruhh..."

"Ssst... jangan terlalu keras. Kita tidak mau ada seseorang yang mendengar, kan?"

Sakura kembali menampakan netra hijaunya. Melirik lewat ekor matanya, pada Naruto yang kini menyeringai lebar. Ah, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi Sakura kadang merasa Naruto seperti punya kepribadian ganda.

Ia akan melihat pria ini sebagai pria ceria, bawel, berisik, dan selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa atau jengkel. Tapi ia akan melihat sosok lain dari Naruto... disaat mereka bergumul semacam ini. Si pinkish itu tahu kekeras kepalaan pria ini menandingi bahkan mengalahkannya.

Naruto tak mau sampai kalah dalam hal apapun. Tapi begitu berhadapan dengan situasi semacam ini pria itu akan lupa kenyataan kalau ia tak suka kalah. Ia hanya terfokus untuk membuat Sakura-nya puas. Dan Sakura sendiri tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Yang terpenting bagi wanita itu adalah Naruto selalu bisa memuaskan hasratnya.

"Ahhh..." Hanya karena pemikiran kotor itu membuat Sakura meloloskan desahan lain. Ia ingin, tentu saja ingin. Ia ingin Naruto memuaskanya seperti saat mereka bercinta sebelum-sebelum ini.

"Ngahh... lebihh, Naruhh..." Naruto mengerti. Ia hanya memijat pelan dada sedang dibalik kemeja putih itu. Dan karena Sakura menginginkan lebih maka mana mungkin ia menolak? Ia makin liar. Mendaratkan ciuman kejenjang leher hingga bawah rahang, mencium mengulum rakus bibir wanita itu, serta tak lupa pula memberi rangsangan terhadap dadanya.

Naruto dibuat menggeram. Merasakan harum dan halusnya jenjang leher Sakura, serta betapa menggiurkannya dada wanita itu digenggamannya membuat ia gelap mata. Ia berhenti, menaikan sedikit tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak melepas kancing kemeja Sakura secara terburu-buru.

Wanita itu berdiam dengan pasrah. Menyingkirkan helai rambutnya yang menutupi mata. Irisnya bergulir kebawah. Dari sini ia bisa puncak kepala pirang Naruto. Tengah memperhatikan buah dadanya yang berukuran sedang. Ia memerah sendiri ditatap sedemikian lekat. "J-jangan dilihat..."

"Hm? Jangan dilihat saja? Maksudmu kau ingin aku-"

"Bukan itu maksudku bod-ahh..." Sakura melenguh. Merasakan dadanya dimanjakan oleh lidah Naruto. Benda licin dan kenyal itu bergulir digundukan tersebut. Sakura memekik ketika merasakan kontak antara putingnya dengan lidah Naruto.

"Uhh... N-naruhh..."

Mendengar namanya disebut seerotis itu makin membuat Naruto terjebak dalam kabut nafsu. Ia langsung melahap benda yang jadi daya tarik para perempuan itu. Mendapatkan erangan, desahan, dan rintihan kenikmatan lain dari Sakura. Seeakan mendorongnya untuk memberi lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

"Ahh... Naru, cukup..."

Pria tampan itu menyeringai. "Sudah tidak sabar, hm?" Sakura tak bisa menjawab, tak mau. Ia lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya yang berpeluh serta merona hebat.

"Baik kalau memang begitu..." Naruto kecup seklias bibir bengkak sang wanita. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera menuntaskan ini. Lagipula celananya rasanya sudah sangat sesak.

Tangan pria itu hendak bergerak menyingkirkan sisa kain yang melekat ditubuh masing-masing. Namun belum sempat bergerak-

 _Tokk... Tokk... Tokk_

Tiga ketukan -gedoran pelan- dari luar pintu kamar mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Naruto mengumpat. Menyumpah serapahi suara gedoran terhadap benda kayu itu.

 _Tokk Tokk Tokk Tokk_

Ketukan diluar kian cepat dan tak sabar. Sakura melirik kearah Naruto yang memelas. Pria pirang itu menyuruhnya menghiraukan suara itu. "Barangkali kucing."

"Sejak kapan kucing bisa mengetuk pintu, _baka_?" Dengan helaan kecewa pria itu melepas Sakura dari kungkungannya. Wanita itu bangun, menata kembali penampilannya dan berjalan mendekat ke pintu.

Begitu kenop pintu ia putar, tanpa persetujuan sosok pengetuk bergerak menerobos. Terlihat sosok kecil menyeret sebuah selimut biru muda. Selimut itu ia tudungkan diatas kepalanya. Menutup wajah serta sebagian besar tubuhnya yang mungil.

Dua orang dewasa itu segera berbenah diri, serapi mungkin seperti setelah makan malam tadi.

Sepasang tangan mungil menyingkap sedikit selimut dipuncak kepalanya. Terlihat sesuatu berwarna kuning menyembul dari kain tersebut. Jabrik. Mengingatkan kita pada seseorang.

"Ibuuu..."

Suara cempreng memelas terdengar. Sakura meringis mendengarnya... dan Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

Dari semua kemungkinan yang ada tentang siapa yang mengacaukan malam indah mereka, kenapa juga harus bocah pirang ini?

" _Are_? Shina- _kun_ , ada apa sayang?" Si bocah tak menjawab. Ia menurunkan sampiran selimut kesayangannya. Yang semula dipuncak kepala sekarang ia sampirkan di bahunya, memakainya seperti jubah. Terlihatlah wajah imut khas balita yang mengantuk. Iris hijau bocah itu terlihat menyayu. Kadang ia menguap hingga mulut kecilnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

Sakura tersenyum. Cepat-cepat menghampiri sang putra lalu membawanya ke gendongannya.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Shinachiku mengangguk dalam gendongan ibunya. Selimutnya ia lepas dan jatuhkan kelantai. Tanganya bergerak memeluk manja leher si ibu pink. Entah sehangat apapun selimut kesayangannya, pelukan ibunya selalu terasa lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu..." Sakura melirik kearah sang suami. Pria pirang tersebut membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura menyeringai kearahnya. "Kau mau tidur dengan ibu dan ayah?"

"Huum." Bocah empat tahun itu mengangguk setuju. Dan Sakura tahu jika suaminya mencak-mencak tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Ia membawa bocah itu ke tempat tidur. Merebahkanya disamping tempat Naruto duduk sambil cemberut.

"Ayah, kenapa bibirmu mengerucut?" Naruto memasang wajah cerianya, seperti yang selalu ia pasang didepan Shinachiku. "Ayah tidak apa-apa, kok." Ia mengusap surai turunan darinya, lalu ia tepuk lembut. "Oh iya, ayah pernah bilang padamu kalau anak laki-laki sejati itu tidak boleh tidur dengan orang tuanya, kan?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Mendengar Naruto selalu berusaha keras dengan caranya yang aneh selalu bisa menghibur. Ia tahu suaminya ini mencoba 'menyingkirkan' anak mereka dari kamar mereka. Tapi, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang...

Shinachiku menggeleng cepat. Memasang wajah merengek. "Tidak mau!"

"Tapi kau kan sudah berumur enam tahun."

"Aku empat tahun ayah!" Dua netra itu saling beradu. Mengkilap tajam dengan kiasan berbeda dimasing-masing tatapan. Shinachiku sebal, sedang Naruto memelas.

"Sudah, sudah. Shina- _kun_ boleh tidur disini, kok."

Dua laki-laki pirang kesayangan Sakura sama-sama menoleh. Shinachiku berbinar ceria. Kontras sekali dengan Naruto yang terkejut dengan mulut setengah terbuka. "Sakura- _chan_..."

"Hm, apa?" Naruto memberi sang istri tatapan memelas. "Kau kan sudah janji..."

"Tadi itukan cuma permainan kartu."

"Kalau ayah tidak mau tidur disini ayah boleh tidur dikamarku." Ujar Shinachiku polos.

"Siapa juga yang mau... anak pengganggu..." Sakura melotot mendengar bisikan itu. Kontan saja membuat sang suami bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah, ayo tidur." Shinachiku mendekat pada ibunya. Menggerakan dua tangan mungilnya untuk memeluk leher Sakura. Sang ibu juga dengan penuh kasih sayang merengkuh tubuh bocah pirang itu. Mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

Naruto garuk kepala dengan gusar. Ah, hilang sudah malam indahnya... Padahal sejak permainan kartu tadi ia begitu semangat untuk mendapat hadiahnya...

"Hahh... mereka malah tidur... kalau begini caranya..." Naruto menjeda gumamannya, melirik kearah sang istri yang nampak telah terlelap. "Bagaimana jika kuserang Sakura- _chan_ sekarang? Ah, tidak-tidak, disini ada Shinachiku, selain itu jika aku menyerangnya saat tertidur maka apa asiknya?"

"Aku dengar itu bodoh!"

"A-ah, selamat malam."

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 _ **Rate M, dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Belum berani menulis adegan 'utamanya'. Ehem... belum siap mental, hehe.**_

 _ **Review? ^^**_


End file.
